Young Love
by varsitylove16
Summary: Bumblebee shows his spark mate the magic of mistletoe. A Christmas short **NOW WITH CHAPTER TWO**
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Merry Christmas Eve!

This story is short and mushy, but don't hate!

The Transformers don't belong to me... But, Vertoblade does.

* * *

Bumblebee had never felt so at peace in his life. Here he was, sitting next to the giant window in the new Autobot base, watching the glistening snow fall with his spark mate. Vertoblade had arrived to Earth about a human year ago, and the two had instantly bonded. Somehow, the scout's boisterous yet calm personality meshed with the swords expert's playful yet shy self. The two were almost inseparable; the key word being _almost_. Bumblebee still had to occasionally drive Sam or Mikaela to their desired destinations. He _was _Sam's car, after all. Vertoblade still felt a little awkward around humans due to her bashfulness, so she usually shied away from them. She did, however, take a liking to Mikaela. The two could chat for hours about every possible girly thing they could think of, while Bumblebee and Sam watched, wondering how two beings could talk for so long.

Vertoblade nuzzled closer into Bumblebee's chest plating, slightly purring with pleasure as his spark warmed her face. The yellow mech wrapped his arm around the femme's petite body, caressing the small of her back. She slipped one of her delicate hands underneath his armor and started to gently trace the casing of his spark with her finger. Bumblebee rumbled in delight, snuggling closer to his spark mate.

"Hey, Bee. Hey, 'Blade. Merry-"

"Bee, are you… _purring_?" asked Sam, amused. The two Autobots shot up and looked behind them. Mikaela glowered at her boyfriend and jabbed him in his ribs with her elbow. Sam pouted as he rubbed his side.

"As I was saying, merry Christmas, you guys," she said with a sincere smile. Sam looked up and grumbled, "Yeah. Merry Christmas."

Bumblebee chuckled at the peeved teen. "Merry Christmas to you, too."

Vertoblade looked down upon the humans and smiled. "Hello, Mikaela. Hello, Samuel. Merry Christmas," she greeted. The two teenagers looked at each other and smirked. Sam stepped forward, revealing the box he was holding behind his back. It was wrapped in silver paper, and topped with a white bow.

"Here," said Sam, "We got this for both of you."

Bumblebee reached down and delicately picked up the gift, being careful not to crush it with his fingers. The duo ran away, snickering, as soon as the present left Sam's hands.

"Um… Thank you?" voiced Vertoblade, unsure of why the teens dashed away in such a hurry. Bumblebee shook his head, wondering the same thing. He handed the package to Vertoblade, eyes shining brightly.

"Would you do the honors?"

Vertoblade took the box and beamed. "Gladly."

She swiftly unwrapped the box, sticking the bow onto Bumblebee's helm in the process. The mech chortled and removed the bow, placing it on the swordsman's nose. She giggled and flicked it off. Vertoblade knitted her brow ridges as she lifted a small leafy plant with white berries to her face. "What is this?" she asked, genuinely perplexed. Bumblebee tenderly fondled Vertoblade's hand. "It's called mistletoe," he murmured.

Before she could confirm what 'mistletoe' was, Bumblebee pulled her into a compassionate kiss. At first, the femme's optics widened with bewilderment, but she soon relaxed and closed them, shutting out the world so it was just her and Bee.

Sam and Mikaela watched the couple from the rec-room door, pleased with themselves. "One down," started Sam. "Three to go," finished Mikaela. Sam Gazed at his girlfriend. "So, who's next? Optimus and Elita, Ironhide and Chromia, or Ratchet and Moonracer?" he questioned. Mikaela thought for a moment before replying.

"Let's see… Ratchet will most likely throw a wrench or whatever tool is closest to him at us, Optimus might bring out his Energon sword, and Ironhide…"

Both adolescents cringed at the thought of angering Ironhide.

"I say Optimus," suggested Mikaela. Sam nodded approvingly, and the twosome set out to search the base for the Autobot leader.

* * *

Please review =)


	2. Chapter 2

_I know what you're all thinking... Okay, just kidding. No, I don't. But if you're pissed at the lack of updates, I understand... Times have been real hard at home and at school, so I haven't had the physical time to get anything written down. I apologize for it. ):_

_Hopefully you all enjoy this, though. All this Christmas spirit flowing around inspired me to write this continuation to the story. Plus, I had this idea spark about two weeks ago while at dinner. :P Random!_

_And in the fic... There is absolutely NO SLASH BEING IMPLIED. NONE. Just to make it clear. And no humanXmech pairings either._

_Okay, enough of my rambling._

_Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Holidays to everyone! Enjoy! =)_

~*~

* * *

"Aw, they're such sweethearts," cooed Mikaela. Sam rolled his eyes and continued to lug around the gift-wrapped boxes as he followed his girlfriend. "Yeah, you only say that because he acts like Ratchet to you and the other femmes. He's the freakin' Hatchet to everyone else!" he retorted. Now it was Mikaela's turn to roll her ice blue eyes. "Whatever. Now who's next?" She glanced at the small list in her hands, quickly browsing over the names scribbled in black ink. There were only five left: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Ironhide and Chromia, and Jolt. The brunette frowned.

Her boyfriend noticed the change in expression and turned to try and peek at the list. "What is it?" he asked, eyebrows knitted together. Mikaela pointed at Jolt's name. "He doesn't have a spark mate," she said with a hint of sympathy.

Sam paused. Now that he thought about it, Jolt never really conversed with anyone on the base, let alone talked to any of the femmes. "Well, what are we gonna do?" he inquired, glancing away from the list. Mikaela pursed her lips as she thought about it.

Within a minute, the teen's expression brightened into a wide smile. "I think I've got an idea or two," she murmured, smirking. Sam eyed his girlfriend cautiously. "Mikaela… What are you thinking?" He wasn't too ensured by her determined grin.

"Oh, you'll see…"

* * *

Jolt paused in his activities and arched an optic ridge at Mikaela as she quietly walked into the NEST base's garden. "…Yes?" No one usually bothered the blue mech in the greenhouse unless they needed him to run an errand or something of the sort.

Mikaela brought a silver box out from her back, holding it in both hands for the Autobot to see. "Merry Christmas, Jolt," she greeted, smiling warmly up at the mech. "I've got a present for you." The blue Autobot tilted his helm curiously and carefully stepped closer to the teen, kneeling down to see the box at a closer range. "You… did not have to—"

"Nonsense," interrupted Mikaela, giggling. "We, um, the humans always get a gift for each 'Bot and person on base." Jolt glanced over the teen inquisitively before blinking. "Well then… Thank you," he murmured, gently taking the gift from Mikaela's outstretched hands.

The teen smirked and wagged her slender finger at him. "No opening it yet," she said playfully. "It's for the inside of your alt. mode." Jolt paused, baffled, before putting the present down and transforming. The door opened and the mech's voice drifted out of his interiors. "So what exactly did you get, if you don't mind me asking?" Mikaela grinned and carried the box over to the electric blue Volt, sliding into the driver's seat. The teen swiftly unwrapped the gift and picked up the plant sprig, hanging it from Jolt's rear view mirror. She waited for the mech's reaction, smirking.

Jolt scanned the foreign object on his mirror and searched for what it was on the human's internet. It only took a nanoclick for the Autobot to figure it out. "Mikaela, why have you placed mistletoe on my rear view mirror?" he inquired, confused. The teen laughed and replied, "Because one, I know you like to study Earth's plant species, and two, so you wouldn't be left out of a typical Christmas tradition."

With that, Mikaela leaned forward and kissed Jolt's steering wheel, leaving a smudge of pink lip gloss on the wheel's material. She giggled and stepped out of the Volt, taking all the extra wrapping paper and the silver box itself. "Have a merry Christmas," murmured Mikaela, smiling at the Autobot before walking out of the flourishing garden.

Just before she stepped out of the greenhouse, Mikaela smiled warmly as she heard a faint 'Merry Christmas' from behind.

* * *

Sam internally cursed Mikaela for giving him the harder, more dangerous assignment as he peeped around the corner at the soon-to-be victims. If things didn't go according to plan, he'd either have both mechs chasing him down or a downright furious Ironhide on his tail. Either way, it would be very bad for the college sophomore.

With a sigh, the teenager glanced back at Annabelle, whom was currently entertained by shaking one of the carefully wrapped silver boxes. _This better work…_ The elder human held out his hand for the Major's daughter, a warm yet nervous smile on his face. "Come on, Annabelle. Let's go give them their gift," he said encouragingly. His voice was shaky, but seemed to have enough confidence to convince Annabelle. The young girl looked up from the gleaming wrapping paper and beamed at Sam, taking his hand eagerly and pulling him forward with a little more strength than Sam thought the three year old would have.

Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe paused in their conversation to look down at the two humans. The yellow twin narrowed his dully glowing blue optics and crossed his arms, peeved at the interruption, while Sideswipe merely waved back happily at the tiny Annabelle.

Sam recovered from his stumble around the corner and released the younger girl's hand, looking up at the twins with a sheepish smile. "Ah… Mer—"

"Merry Christmas!" piped Annabelle, cutting off Sam's abashed attempt of the phrase. The small blond walked straight up to Sunstreaker, oblivious to his icy glare, and stood on her tiptoes to hold up the gift to the mech. "'S for you and 'Sides," she stated cheerfully, a little strain evident in her voice from reaching up as much as she could. Sunstreaker blinked once before looking back at Sideswipe with a quizzical look. The silver Corvette chuckled and rolled forward, crouching down to gently pluck the gift from the Lennox girl. "Thank you, Annabelle," he said, facial plates arranged into a smile. The said human giggled and grinned cheekily at the mech. "You're welcome! Now open it!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Sideswipe chuckled and straightened to his full height, smiling back at the girl. "Alright, okay…" He held the small cube to his twin. "Wanna unwrap it?" The other mech eyed the present for a moment before glancing down at the humans. Annabelle was looking up at him with anticipation while Sam was merely watching him curiously. Sunstreaker released a huff of air from his vents in a sigh, snatching the box and carefully peeling off the silver wrapping. He opened the box and pulled out a small leafy plant. The yellow twin scanned the object, baffled. "The frag is this?" he muttered. Sideswipe peeked over his brother's shoulder to see the item causing his twin's confusion.

Almost simultaneously, the twins' optics widened and they whipped their helms around to glare at Sam. "Mistletoe? You've gotta be kidding me," growled Sunstreaker. Sam pulled Annabelle back a little for precautionary measures and smirked up at the two mechs. "Merry Christmas," he said cheekily.

Sunstreaker unsheathed his blades and started for the teen, but was quickly stopped by his twin. Sideswipe frowned at the other. _//The Lennox girl,//_ he simply stated over the comm. link. The yellow Autobot glanced down at Annabelle. She was cowering behind Sam's leg, seemingly on the verge of tears. With a scowl, the mech retracted his massive swords and crossed his arms once again, glowering at Sam.

Annabelle sniffled and peeked out from the elder human's leg. "Y-You don't like our present?" she asked morosely, bottom lip trembling. Sideswipe stiffened and quickly shook his helm. "No, no! Of course we do! It's just… ah…" he trailed off, giving his twin a desperate look. If the Lennox girl started crying, Ironhide would be on their afts faster than Ratchet could throw one of his infamous wrenches. Sunstreaker's optics brightened as he came up with an idea. "Are you sure you gave us the correct present, Annabelle?" he asked. When the little girl nodded, he hissed a curse in Cybertronian.

"So that means you two won't kiss?"

Sideswipe's optic twitched at Annabelle's inquiry. He let out the Cybertronian equivalent of an exasperated sigh and tried to reason with the girl. "Look, Sunstreaker and I are twins; we're related. We _don't_ kiss," he explained.

Annabelle's eyes began to fill with tears as she stared up at the silver mech. "You don't like it, do you?" she asked again, breath starting to hitch. Sideswipe froze and looked back at Sunstreaker, whom was watching the girl with detached interest.

Both twins tensed as the Lennox child began to cry. _//Fragging slag! What now?//_ commed Sunstreaker, looking at Sideswipe with wide optics. At his twin's resigning sigh, Sunstreaker scowled. "Frag. No," he growled, dentals grinding. There was no way in fragging Pit that he was going to follow the ridiculous human tradition. "Would you rather have Ironhide shove one of his cannons up your aft?" retorted the silver Corvette, arms crossed. The yellow twin was about to answer yes when Annabelle let out a particularly loud sob. Both mechs flinched and gave each other identical, uneasy looks.

Finally, both twins gave in to the child's weeping, unwilling to get blown apart by a particularly protective weapons specialist. "Okay, okay! We'll… do the tradition. Now just stop crying," grumbled Sunstreaker, clearly unhappy to do so. His twin sighed and piped in a small, "Please."

That seemed to pacify Annabelle almost instantly, her sobs reduced to sniffles. With the Lennox girl quiet for the moment, both Corvettes shuffled close to each other and glanced around the vicinity to make sure no one besides the two humans would see. Sunstreaker glared one last time at Sam, giving the teenager an almost silent death promise before turning back to his twin.

The two mechs displayed clear, very uncomfortable expressions as they leaned towards each other, grimacing. They paused for a few seconds, facial plates just a few feet away, and shuddered before closing the space. Their metal mouths contacted for about a second, both Sunstreaker's and Sideswipe's optics shuttered tightly in disgust, before the Corvette twins roughly pushed away from each other. Sunstreaker made gagging sounds while his counterpart began to furiously wipe at his facial plates, both obviously as repulsed as the other.

Human laughter erupted from the humans below, earning them vicious glares from the twins. Annabelle clapped amongst her giggles, smiling widely up at the Autobots. Sam was merely on the verge of falling over from extreme laughter. What really caught the twins' attention, however, was the video camera Sam was holding. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe rolled forward to loom over the teenager, both giving off deadly auras. "Give us the camera and I won't slice your hand off," demanded Sunstreaker in a flat tone, his Cybertanium blades sliding out into place once again. Sideswipe mimicked his twin this time, a malicious scowl on his facial plates. Sam stared up at the two mechs, starting to back away as he searched for a distraction. "Hold on, hold on. You guys don't need to get all violent over this, now. It's not like I actually taped this…" stuttered Sam, starting to ramble as his nerves got the best of him. He shot a desperate look at the Major's daughter, silently pleading for some help. The girl seemed to catch on to his look and took one small breath before crying out as loud as she could, crocodile tears already beginning to roll down her rosy cheeks.

From across the base, both Corevettes could hear a familiar Topkick shouting curses at the top of his vocal processors, soon followed by heavy footfalls headed their way.

The twins flinched and looked down at Annabelle, making desperate shushing sounds and attempting to make calming gestures. It wasn't exactly helpful to have massive swords out on display while trying to calm a three year old…

Meanwhile, Sam was sprinting down the hall, back to where he knew Mikaela and Bumblebee would be waiting. _They're gonna love this…_

* * *

~*~

_Funny how the Jolt part was my main idea for the chapter, yet I ended up being able to write much more for the twins. xD_

_Please leave a review. Doesn't matter if it's only one word. ;P_


End file.
